Life Time of Changes
by Thalia9muses
Summary: Stephanie Decide she needs some changes made. Beginning to make investments into her own personal life. So who will make the cut in new life Ranger or Joe? Can Joe accept her for who she is and the talents he holds. Or will Ranger finally open up. How far would they go to find their happiness.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Hey guys this is my first Fan fiction, so reviews would be nice. Let me know what you think. This story begins after Twelve sharp, based upon the series with a bit of a twist to the story line. Hope you enjoy. I updated the chapters that has already been up and but some of them together to make longer chapters.

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS BELOW, THEY BELONG TO JANET EVANOVICH.

_Italics = Thoughts_

_**Bold Italics= thoughts spoken**_

**Bold= Translations**

**Life Time of Changes**

**Chapter 1**

**By Thalia9muses**

As I sit here in the Hallway looking at my apartment door, I find myself once again thinking of the possibilities, other than the Stalkers and Crazies following my every footstep. I know now that no matter what job I take they still find me. Don't get me wrong I love my job, most days. I'm a Bail bonds man, or in this case, woman. I work for my weasel of a cousin Vinnie. Who doesn't share the same Moral aspects as most humans. He runs Vincent Plum's Bail Bonds for his Father-in-law, Harry the Hammer. I work with two women, Connie who is in every aspect "FAMILY" and Lula who is an ex-hooker from Stark Street.

As I hear my phone ringing from inside the apartment I have realized it's time to pull it together. Pulling out my keys to unlock my door I hears my answer machine kick on, "Stephanie, This is your mother calling" really_ who would have guessed_ "I was wandering if you and Joseph would be coming to dinner" _Oh great…_ "It's been while since the two of you have come by for dinner. So give me a call when you get in." Now that truly is another topic I have been avoiding. Joe and I haven't spent much time together since the ride to the hospital. I picked up my phone in hopes to get this done and over with as I dialed my childhood home.

"Plum Residence"

"Hi Mom"

"OH Stephanie, I just called you"

"I know that's why I'm calling. We probably won't make it to dinner."

"Why not? You're not fighting are you?" she asked me in a serious tone.

"No were not fighting, we've been busy that's all"

"Oh Ok"

"Maybe Next week"

"Alright then, I'll talk to you later"

_Well I didn't lie, we've both been working. _

As I walked out of my apartment building, Ranger approached me. "Babe," that man can express a lot of things with that one word. But as of Right now I have No clue as to what it means. "Yeah," I said as turned to face him hoping that he would expand his vocabulary skills to form an explanation.

"I got a job for you"

"Really." _Good money to put toward a house_.

"What's your relation with Richard Orr?"

"Dickie! Well the last time I seen him I was burning his clothes on the front lawn."

"Can you get close to him" he asked me with a grin on his face (that meant he was trying not to smile.)

"I guess I can find away"

"I need you to bug him." he stated.

"Why?"

"Investigation." Great back to one word explanations.

"When do you need me to bug him?"

"10:30 I got you appointment"

And with that he was gone. Oh well, might as well go to the office see what they got for me. As I pulled into a parking space, I noticed the only other car here was Connie's. The only thing that registered when I approached her desk was Doughnuts. This wonderful woman had brought Doughnuts. "You're a life safer," I complimented her as I grabbed one. "That bad, and its only 9 in the morning," she said grabbing one herself. As I sat and explained my situation to Connie, Lula walked into the office grabbing a doughnut on her way to the couch.

"What's going on?" Lula asked

"Steph's going house hunting." Connie replied

"That a good idea considering that everyone can break into your house" Lula stated looking towards me.

"Well I gotta go" I said getting up from my chair. " I got an appointment with Dickie" Grabbing my keys from my purse, I looked to see two very dumbfounded looks.

"You mean your Ex-husband," Connie said recovering first.

"Why?" Lula asked

"I haven't thought that far yet." shit I haven't thought of that. Continuing on to the car, I heard, "We're coming!" I turned to see the two of them trying to lock up the store in a frantic hurry to catch up with me. Oh boy, this will be interesting.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Hey guys this is my first Fan fiction, so reviews would be nice. Let me know what you think. This story begins after Twelve Sharp, based upon the series with a bit of a twist to the story line. Hope you enjoy. I updated the chapters that has already been up and but some of them together to make longer chapters.

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS BELOW, THEY BELONG TO JANET EVANOVICH.

_Italics = Thoughts_

_**Bold Italics= thoughts spoken**_

**Bold= Translations**

Chapter 2

We arrived at Periak, Smullen, Gorvich, and Orr law firm ten till 10:30. I noticed that none other than Carlos Manoso stood in the front lobby, who just happened to look very agitated. _Ok did I miss something?_ I wondered as Lula, Connie, and I entered the lobby. We all just looked at each other in confusion, when he approached us speaking rapidly in Spanish. _**"Even getting into trouble sounds exciting when he says it like that."**_ I noticed that he had a slight twitch that could have resembled a smile. _Damn him and his mind reading._ "What is your problem?" I asked when just stopped and gave me a look of pure unadulterated hatred.

"Really Steph, you even want to bring friends into this Stephanie!" he exclaimed "it's none of their DAMN business."

"Seriously, what the hell is your problem?" I yelled at him, following him towards the receptionist desk to Dickie's office.

"Mr. and Mrs. Manoso" he informed the secretary.

"He's waiting for." The secretary responded.

"NO!" he yelled as he saw Lula and Connie about to following us into the office. "You two go sit down" he seethed "its one damn thing for her to bring you two here, it's another you two actually think you have a say in any of it." All I could do was look at him in pure shock. When he turned around with a quick smile that nobody else had caught on to. He grabbed my shoulder and began leading me back towards Dickie's office "Just play along babe, just play along" he whispered before opening the door.

"Mr. and Mrs. Manoso" Dickie began as Ranger had opened the door, before coming to a halt at the sight me. In his confusion he looked back down and back up at me again. "Well know I can understand the reason for the hasty annulment" he chuckled before offering his hand to Ranger.

"We just need an annulment, not your opinion" Ranger stated sizing Dickie up. As the turned and gave me look of annoyance. Now to those who haven't known Ranger long would have missed the meaning of this look. To Dickie he probably just thought I was what annoyed him. In reality this was him saying: _Really, this is what you had been married too. _

"Well Steph, this has to be your shortest marriage yet." Dickie went on "let me guess she's still frigid in bed, huh." He chuckled at his assessment.

"Our Sex life is fine" Ranger stated in a matter of fact way.

"Oh really," Dickie exclaimed, "You obviously haven't been married to her long enough then"

"You Bastard, I wasn't frigid, you just couldn't keep it in your pants" I yelled as I reached across the desk grabbing ahold of the scumbag neck. Ranger actually had the nerve to laugh, "Actually it's the opposite she's a real wildcat." he stated as he pulled me away from Dickie. Forcing me back into my chair as his hand began to move towards the inside of upper thigh. He just sat back like it was another day at the office as he began to rub the inside of thigh.

All Dickie seemed capable of doing was gape at us like a fish out of water, as he tried to decipher all that had happened as his gaze landed on where Ranger's hand was. "Wait," he finally said looking back and forth at us "I though you came here to get an annulment?" he questioned.

"Oh, we were" Ranger stated as he began to stand up from his chair "But it seems that you can't handle like a Professional so we will be taking our business elsewhere." He finished as he helped me out of my chair. As we were walking out into the lobby area I had to ask "Did you get him?" in return he just looked over and gave me one of his rare 200 watt smiles. He leaned over and gave me a passionate bone melting kiss before he made his exit.

I finally regained full awareness of the fact that I had three women staring at me with shit eating grins. "You must be truly stupid if you are willing let that man out of your life," the lady at the front desk commented as she watched him leave, fanning herself with a file she had in her hand. Leaving questioning looks from Lula and Connie, "I'll explain on the way to the office."

"Can't believe you and Batman got married!" Lula said as we entered the office, "I mean MARRIED!" she exclaimed, "You didn't even tell US!" waving her hands back and forth between Connie and herself to make her point. "I thought we were friends! Then you go off and get married to someone like Batman and you don't tell us!" she ranted as she took her seat on the couch sending me a death glare. _Sheesh, they knew we were going there to bug Dickie._ "Were you not even in that car? I said that we weren't married." I explained –again. Taking my seat in front of Connie's desk, "It was an excuse to go in there to see Dickie." I explained again for the umpteenth time.

"Steph, do you know when you are going to start looking for a new place?" Connie asked, taking pity on me and successfully changing the subject. "Figured that I would look around and see what grabbed my attention," I answered Connie "Plus I need to take care of a few skips to put towards a down payment." On that note Connie grabbed a stack of files to hand to me, "here you go." Skimming through the files I came across a familiar name "Simon Diggery" I read out loud, opening the file I asked "what'd he do?" "Oh, you know," Connie responded "Drunk and disorderly, Damage to private property, assault the basics"

"Are you going with me?" I asked Lula as I grabbed my bag. I looked up to see the classic 'oh hell no' look go across Lula's face "I ain't going to a grave yard." "I promise we will not go to a grave yard" I said looking at Lula, _**"Besides it's the dead of winter, the grounds to hard"**_ "Add in lunch" she stated. "Yes Lula I will buy lunch" "makes it Cluck-in-bucket and you got a deal" she stated grabbing her stuff.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: Hey Guys, I wanted to say thanks for the reviews that I have gotten so far. I'm going to start trying to have more regular updates with the story. As I mentioned before this story is slight AU and it takes place after Twelve Sharp. I am currently looking for a BETA so if anybody is interested send me a PM.

A/N: I have went back and edited my previous chapters somewhere added on too or merged together.

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS BELOW, THEY BELONG TO JANET EVANOVICH.

_Italics = Thoughts_

_**Bold Italics= thoughts spoken**_

**Bold= Translations**

**Chapter 3**

Simon Diggery is what you call a professional Grave Robber. But this time he's been arrested for Drunk and Disorderly, Destruction of Private Property, and attempted assault. This isn't our first time meeting, to my regret we have met before. Let's just say that when we met he was having a 'ring problem', which called for a hand saw. Pulling up his street we knew it would be tricky to get to him, but it's the best chance we have right now. You see he lives in a trailer with his brother's family and uncle. But the moment someone came looking for them, they would make a run for it and hide. Leaving behind the family 'pet' if that's what you want to call a snake.

Walking up to the Diggery house I turned to look at Lula, "go check the back". I made my up the stars to the front porch and begin peering into windows to see if there was any sign of life inside. Grabbing the door knob I began to wiggle it, just to make sure. Luckily when they took off they didn't think to lock up. I cautiously looked around before walking inside, just in case there was any sign of the 'family pet'. "Anybody home?" Lula said as she came up behind me, I just shrugged in reply looking around the house. "I'll go look in the back, you look around in here." I told her as I walked to the back of the trailer. The first door I came to looked to be someone's bedroom possible his brothers as there was a mixture of men and women clothes lying around. But nothing that told me much of where to find Simon, so I moved on down the hall to the next room. Peering inside I could tell it was a child's room so I decided to look elsewhere.

As I shut the door the only thing that was heard was Lula screaming so I made my way back to the living area. Only to see Lula freaking out to the side of the kitchen, pointing at the huge ass snake on the kitchen counter._ Oh shit! _ "Let's call it a day" I suggested at the sight of snake. And with that we made our way to my car.

We decided that today events called for some doughnut therapy, and made a stop at the Tasty Pastry. "What the hell was that?" Lula asked me on out ways back out to the car. "A snake" was the only answer I could supple her with. "Are we going to go after anybody else?" she asked me. "I think I'm going to call it a day" I said we got into the car. With that decision made I dropped Lula off at her car and my way home.

Walking into my apartment was like walking to into a wall of the most heavenly smell you could imagine, yes Italian food was being made in my kitchen. Walking through the living area I made my to the kitchen I see none other Joe Morelli cooking. "You're not supposed to be home yet" "I decided to call it a day" I said.

He pinned me against the counter, lifting me up as I wrapped my legs around his waist he began to kiss me with an aggressive need and as he pressed his member against my core he began to slowly gyrate into me. "Joe…the….food" I managed to say to him as I my own need began to build. "It's good the sauce just needs to sit for a while." He informed me as he lifted me off the counter to make our way to the bedroom.

Laying me on the bed, he decided to do away with my shirt first as he began to kiss and suck on my breast, he pushed my bra to side for better access. As he captured one nipple into his mouth as he began to suck and bite aggressively on one nipple his hand began to give equal attention to the other breast. Still gyrating into my core, building the heat in my lower abdomen, the need to feel release building with each movement. He raised up to remove our remaining clothing that we had left, quickly banishing them to the floor. He then began to focus on my lower regions, as he began to kiss my inner thighs making his way to my core to pay it some much needed attention. He hands wandered back up to my breast as his tongue stroked the inside of my folds and he teased my clit, I couldn't help but buck my hips up into him as his tongue entered into me and began to thrust in and out until I came. He sat up, glancing down to give me a smoldering look before placing his cock at my entrance and thrusting in at a hard and fast steady rhythm causing me to cum several more times along with his own release.

After dinner we settled into watch the game when Joe got a phone call. "Who was that?" I asked as he walked back into kitchen. "I got to go to work'' was all he said as he grabbed his wallet and gun and left. With Joe gone and the game basically over I turned the TV off and my way to bed.


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Just a reminder I did go back and do some editing to the previous chapters. I'm also looking for a Beta so if anyone is interested just let me know.

DISCLAIMER: I DO NOT OWN ANY OF THE CHARACTERS BELOW, THEY BELONG TO JANET EVANOVICH.

_Italics = Thoughts_

_**Bold Italics= thoughts spoken**_

**Bold= Translations**

**Chapter 4**

After waking up an hour ago, all I have done was toss and turn. So far that's got me nowhere but almost waking up Joe. I don't know exactly when he got back but giving he left a little after ten last night and my alarm clock currently states that is four in the morning. It's safe to say he's probably tired, with the resolution I decided to get up. Once I'm in the kitchen I look to see what all I got; in other words what Joe bought yesterday. Let's see left over spaghetti from last night, beer, couple bottles of water, and Rex's celery meaning nothing much at all.

With that conclusion out of the way. I decided on looking up real estate companies in the area. After a few sites later and I came across Thompson Family Real estate and if I'm not mistaken I think I went to school with their kids, but luckily they don't live directly in the 'burg so that there gives the credit in my book alone. So I took done there information and decided to get ahold of them at a more decent hour other than four something in the morning. Then began looking up more information on my FTAs.

Today I decided to try to find Carl Coglin, who was of all things a taxidermist—really. Stopping by the office I decided to ask Connie if she knew anything about Thompson Real-estate co. "oh, you remember Jenna and Oliver Thompson? I think they graduated with you and my younger sister Tina." "Oh yeah, I remember the twins." "That's their family business." she explained as Lula walked in. "I think I'm just going to stay here today." Lula said as she looked at me. "OK, I will see you girls later." I told them as I left for the day.

Pulling up to Carl Coglin's house I couldn't help but shake my head, a taxidermist. "Carl Coglin" I said as I knocked on his door. "Yes" came a reply from the man answering the door. "I'm Stephanie Plum from Vincent Plum Bail bonds; you missed your court date." I informed him. He began to look around as to find the joke, after not finding any he look back at me. "You see I can't I got a fresh opossum on the table right now and this time year they are hard to come by."_ I can honestly say that's a new excuse for the books._ "Well it won't take long" I tried to reason with him. "Well ok" he said "just give me a second, I need to put the opossum in the freezer." he said. Looking around the porch I got funny feeling _**"well shit, he's going to run"**_ and ran into the house to see no sign of Carl Coglin. Until I made my way back to my car, I see Mr. Coglin walking away from my car to his. Taking off running towards his car speeding a way I turn to my car in time to see what had looked like a squirrel explode on my passage side of dash board,_** "Really!"**_

Making my way home to change and shower before going to Thompson Real-estate. I get a phone call from my mother wanting no if I could take grandma shopping today, why not. When I get out the lord and behold there is Morelli sitting in my room. "Hey cupcake." "Hey Joe" "Did you hear about Dickie?" "Nope" I said as I began to dry my hair. "He's missing" "what happened?" "Don't know, neighbors called said heard gunshots car squealing away, and that's it" Joe said. "Do they have any leads? Suspects?" "You" "me"

Picking my grandmother up was going to be a pain I thought pulling into the driveway of my childhood home. Sure enough this has probably already gone through burg and to my mother. "STEPHANIE MICHELLE PLUM!" was the first thing I heard when I walked into the house. "WHAT WERE YOU THINKING, KILLING POOR RICHARD!" my mother said. "Mom the last time I seen Dickie was yesterday and I was with ranger and he was alive." I defended myself to my mother. "Then why am I hearing that you killed Richard?" she asked. "I didn't kill him." I said firmly "last night I was with Morelli" with that my mother seems to accept that I wasn't the killer. "Where's grandma?" I asked to see my mother shake her head. Hearing her name she made her way down the stairs to the kitchen. "There is my Grandbaby, you going to help me get ready for my date?" oh boy!

My grandmother's first stop of the day was to the Clip n' Curl, the local Beauty salon in the burg. While my grandmother was getting her hair done I decided to call the real-estate company.

"Thompson real-estate, what can I help you with today?" asked the woman's voice.

"Yes, I'm looking into find a new home"

"Oh that's great, to whom am I speaking to?"

"Stephanie Plum"

"Stephanie, oh my god this is Jenna, Jenna Thompson"

"Hey, how are you?" I asked

"I'm fine"

"Do you think that I can meet someone today?"

"Well, you remember Amanda?"

"Yeah I remember"

"She's out showing a house at the moment but I can see if she can meet you."

"I will have her give you a call when she gets back"

"Ok". My Grandmother walked out just as I was finishing up my conversation with Jenna. With her purse to her side, she looked up at me. "You, ready?" she asked, and with that we were off to the mall.

A/N: I will probably be skipping around and grabbing a few key points and FTAs from the series. So if there is any particular FTA you would like see appear in this story just let me know and I will try to see that they make it in.


End file.
